The present invention comprises a new Dahlia, botanically known as Dahlia hybrid and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Golia Dbbro.’
‘Golia Dbbro’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Golia Dbbro’ has large orange-red bi-colored ‘collerette’ type flowers, full and compact plant habit with excellent branching, medium dark foliage, and good floriferiousness.
‘Golia Dbbro’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The pollination took place in August 2006 and the seed sown in November 2006. ‘Golia Dbbro’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D05-117-3.’ ‘D05-117-3’ has better flower quality, less intense scarlet and yellow flower color, and more open plant habit than ‘Golia Dbbro.’
The male parent of ‘Golia Dbbro’ was an unpatented proprietary hybrid seedling identified as ‘D05-116-3.’ ‘D05-116-3’ has smaller flowers, less intense scarlet and yellow flower color, and a more open plant habit than ‘Golia Dbbro.’
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Golia Dbbro’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2007 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February 2007 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Golia Dbbro’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Golia Dbbro’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in Canada in January 2009. ‘Golia Dbbro’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.